Tri-beam laser rifle (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =9 |value =4800 |edid =WeapNVTriBeamLaserRifle |baseid = }} The tri-beam laser rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The tri-beam laser rifle has the appearance of a "sawed-off" laser rifle, missing the tube on the bottom length of the barrel, being rather shorter than other models, and having a new emitter aperture and attached wires. The new emitter fires three laser beams with each shot. While uncommon in the wasteland, it can be readily found with the New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel. It uses 3 microfusion cells when fired. This weapon degrades very quickly and is very expensive to repair. With the Jury Rigging perk it can be repaired by normal laser rifles. Due to the fact that it fires 3 beams at once, it can score a critical hit for each beam outside of V.A.T.S. This effect allows it to sometimes amount to a huge amount of damage per shot. Depending on the player's perks and Luck, this weapon can be a good choice just for its 3 beam shot. Durability The tri-beam laser rifle degrades rapidly, as it can only fire a total of about 245 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 31 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Tri-beam laser rifle (GRA) - capable of supporting weapon modifications. Comparison Locations * Brewer's beer bootlegging - one may be found in a hard locker downstairs (the 2 weapons generated in the locker are random) * Deathclaw promontory - one can be found on one of the dead prospectors. * Followers Safehouse - one can be found in very poor condition. * Hidden Valley bunker - given by Knight Torres after helping her find a missing laser pistol. * Silver Rush - one can be found on the counter, in poor condition. * Another may be carried, depending upon the level of the player character, with the execution squad in the quest I Could Make You Care. * Farther into the game, when Great Khans are found in the Mojave Wasteland, they will sometimes carry the tri-beam laser rifle. * In the area where the alien blaster can be found, 2 of the 3 aliens are equipped with this weapon. The Wild Wasteland trait is required, otherwise the aliens will be replaced with mercs. * Several Brotherhood of Steel members carry this weapon. * Marked men can carry them. *Novac - Cliff Briscoe sometimes has one in stock. Notes * The tri-beam laser rifle boasts a greater damage per second and critical hit multiplier when compared to its plasma equivalent, the multiplas rifle. However, the tri-beam laser rifle is heavier, and much more expensive to repair. * As with the multiplas rifle, use of over charge or max charge microfusion cells allows the weapon to overcome its flaws against most armored targets, but the increased degradation effect is also applied for each shot. Bugs * When dropped from your inventory, the rifle may spawn above you and kill you as it falls. * The iron sight of the weapon is way too high, blocking nearly the entire screen when firing. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons ru:Трёхлучевая лазерная винтовка (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr (Fallout: New Vegas)